User talk:Alientraveller
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please note that I reverted your changes to the order of the Movies directors page as it was previously in alphabetical order by last name, in the same way as all of our other similar production lists. -- Sulfur 16:11, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Trek movie info pages Hi, Alientraveller. A few of us have further discussed your suggestion regarding the creation of userpages for info from the Star Trek film. The general decision is that it's just not a good idea. Please read the entire discussion on my talk page for the reasons. Sorry if I initially misled you, but the truth is, I should have involved the community in this discussion before giving you the "go ahead." --From Andoria with Love 20:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Image uploads Make sure that you cite your images properly on your uploads. All images from the new movie should have the following text at the end of the description (before the license): ( ) That will indicate the source. Please also make sure that all descriptions are in the correct POV and that you give apt categories to the images. Thanks! -- sulfur 19:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Just an aside, you do not need to put on the license-based category or the category listing the movie/episode that the image is from. As long as you've cited and licensed the image properly, those categories are automatically maintained. :) -- sulfur 11:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The alt pages The wording of the mirror universe articles is wrong. It has to be changed to the correct POV, see . - Archduk3:talk 11:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Image reverts Please do not revert images without giving a quick reason as to why. The only case that this is not required is when reverting obvious vandalism. Thanks. -- sulfur 16:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) "clear" after images Please note that we have a template designed to handle this: -- it makes life a fair bit easier and simpler, and also allows us to quickly find every instance of its use without having to look for 6-7 different styles of clearing. :) -- sulfur 17:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks mate, was looking for a template, on other wikis it's marked as . Alientraveller 17:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) New Proposal Hello there. I wish to invite you to contribute and/or vote in this discussion on a new way of electing and retaining admins on Memory Alpha. Should you not wish to vote, your thoughts and opinions on this matter would be greatly appreciated in the "discussion" section. Kind regards, TrekFan. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images, please be certain to add categories to them. For comic book covers for IDW releases, please use Category:Memory Alpha images (IDW comic book covers). Thanks. -- sulfur 13:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. --Alientraveller 16:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) To followup on this, when adding images, ensure that you cite them correctly in their description. Just adding the category is not acceptable. For example, your latest upload should have ( ) at the end of the description. This will automatically add the relevant categories. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 19:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, did not know that works as a template too. :) --Alientraveller (talk) 19:07, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Although it's been a while (looks up) :S --Alientraveller (talk) 19:07, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Episode links and galleries When putting in links to episodes, please use the template. This is important. Also, when creating image galleries or adding images to them, please prepend the image names with "File:". This is not required in Mediawiki software, but makes our use of bots much easier. -- sulfur (talk) 17:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Galleries. Again When creating image galleries or adding images to them, please prepend the image names with "File:". This is not required in Mediawiki software, but makes our use of bots much easier. -- sulfur (talk) 17:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Copyvio revert Information on Wikipedia is licensed under a Creative Commons license that is incompatible to ours. This means that text can not simply be moved between the projects, and doing so constitutes a copyright violation. There has been an additional edit to the copyvio plot summary as well as an edit to the gallery, that didn't lead to visible changes. Please don't re-revert if I remove the copyright violation again - the other option would be to go for a full copyvio discussion on a page that is currently very high profile. Not really a good idea. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 20:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) New images Do you know where those images are being obtained from? I think(though not sure) it's only fair use if they are directly from the film(i.e. home video). Sulfur or Cid would know better than I, though. 31dot (talk) 14:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :They're all taken from trailers, TV spots or publicity photos. --Alientraveller (talk) 14:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The uploader as well as any subsequent user has to claim "fair use" for any image that is being used although there's a copyright to it. The exact source doesn't matter in that regard - but could matter for us internally, because not every image from a trailer is necessarily canon. --Cid Highwind (talk) 16:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT When creating new pages for people that have a first and last name, please ensure that you add to their article right before the categories. This ensures that they sort properly in the category pages. -- sulfur (talk) 23:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah sorry about Eric Greitens the other day. I placed a defaultsort when creating Greg Weisman's page on Wookiepedia though. :) --Alientraveller (talk) 18:46, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy No problem Alientraveler, I know the nurse on the Starfleet uniform (alternate reality 2250s) page wasn't the best resolution, but it was the only one of her I could find and I thought she'd be decent addition. I don't mean to cause any trouble as far as using copyrighted material. --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 03:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Image licenses Please be careful with your image licenses. There should be almost never a reason to use the base license. For covers, please always ensure that you use the license. For images posted by people on twitter (ie Edgar Wright's photo), that image is actually copyrighted to him, and the appropriate license must be used. We are using it in a fairuse context, but the correct license must be used. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 13:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean ? Because that's what I use. --Alientraveller (talk) 13:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) No, image paramount is good for screenshots (and that's about it), while "fairuse cover" is for covers (of anything, no matter who owns them), and "image copyright" if something is copyrighted to an individual (for example). I bring it up because I had to do a bunch of fixes on comic covers for the ongoing #20-24 covers you uploaded recently. :) -- sulfur (talk) 13:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) This. Again. -- sulfur (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Italicized Alternate Reality segments. Just wondering why are segments concerning the alternate reality italicized? Is it to simply distinguish them or for emphasis? --FaNbOy1988 (talk) 14:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, to distinguish them as being events in a different timeline to the rest of information in an article. --Alientraveller (talk) 15:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Wikia visit and coming stuff Please take a look here and read things over, adding your comments at the bottom. -- sulfur (talk) 15:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Indents Hi. When you are writing comments to a discussion page, the idea of indents "::::" is not to always add one more than the previous comment, but that every new user to join a thread has a specific number of indents for all of his comments. First user has no indents, second user : indent, third user :: and fourth ::: and so on. So you can easily differentiate who is making the comment. --Pseudohuman (talk) 17:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I never knew that, and I've been editing wikis for what, seven years? Thanks LOL --Alientraveller (talk) 22:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Images See here. -- sulfur (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Battle of Vulcan FYI, I've got a bot ready to run through the remaining links to clean things up with the page move today. -- sulfur (talk) 19:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. The page already displays the "Destruction of Vulcan" header for me. To be honest, I'm not sure all pages should have it moved since the redirect describes the brief rout of the Starfleet cadet force. --Alientraveller (talk) 19:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) The page has been moved, but most of the links are still to "battle of vulcan". I'll be going through those links and cleaning them up as required to ensure that a) the language is appropriate, and b) they point to the appropriate location without going through the redirect when appropriate. -- sulfur (talk) 19:19, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Khan issue 2 "special cover" Note that in the past, we've actually uploaded those special images (even if only to show the example/etc) of one-off covers. So adding in that "blank" issue 2 cover to the article is a good idea. -- sulfur (talk) 15:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC)